File talk:Taliface.png
Unacceptable Image Poor lighting, glare? The picture itself has a sunset in the background. The glare was added by the Bioware artist(s) who created it, the lighting is static. There is no way to obtain a picture without it. What is the problem and how do you suggest we fix it without tarnishing the original image Lancer? DrNegative 23:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit conflict) The glare is on the photo itself, and the cropping's honestly about as good as you can get. uncropped screenshot for comparison. -- RandomTime 23:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I am dumb-founded. Either Lancer is one of the fanboys that rejected Bioware's rendition of her and thus using his admin powers to remove it, or he for some ludicrous reason actually thought we could get a screenshot of the pic from a different angle and make the sun's glare less intense. Either way, I would love to hear his input on the matter. DrNegative 00:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you might make a better case for yourself for not calling someone a fanboy, admin or not. Kinda negative sentiments when you're doing that, given how divided the fanbase has been lately. That said, I am fairly certain posting a discussion here as opposed to say, on the actual page for Tali is not covering all the bases. That said, if the glare is always part of it, it is what it is. Let's not actually put it right in the article. (Which reminds me, don't use the thumb tag on pictures.) --Aryn2382 00:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::It has already been discussed on the article's talk-page, this is the picture in question there. This discussion is over the deletion review and his poor rationale for it. DrNegative 00:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I opposed the deletion and exclusion of the image in the article. This image is an actual screenshot from the game and it's as good as it gets. Nothing wrong with its quality. — Teugene (Talk) 02:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I support deletion for different reasoning. This image IMO and maybe others is a spoiler, I came to this page to look at the trivia and couldn't help but see the image and boop spoiled. I had intended to wait until I got to this point in the game but oh well. We've been waiting quite a few years now so I consider it a spoiler of sorts. --Ryanshowseason2 18:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :There is a spoiler warning marked clearly in plain view right above the picture. And let us be honest here, you can't possible expect to come to a game wiki without exposing yourself to spoilers. DrNegative 00:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :There is a difference Negative. I can see a spoiler warning for a text segment and neglect to read it so I don't ruin things for myself, thats a conscious decision. An IMAGE is an entirely different matter. You can't really help seeing and processing it. It would be great if the wiki had a spoiler image hiding mechanism like some boards do. And perhaps I can expect to go to the trivia section like I said and expect not to have tali's face not spoiled. Sure I'm exposed to spoilers but for text based ones I can make a conscious decision not to read. --Ryanshowseason2 13:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Your argument is straw-man and still moot as even the "trivia" you frequent can contain spoilers at times. Other wikis, such as Wikipedia for example, have a long held policy that spoilers are acceptable and unavoidable in order to provide information in an encyclopedic manner (text and images), and not even a warning is necessary.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Spoiler So take the warnings here as a courtesy. DrNegative 23:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC)